


You Light Up My World

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Make Outs, early 2000's, high school tech crew of like 3 people, tech, this is basically what my school's tech set ups are like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	You Light Up My World

Davey was pretty sure that extension code was not up to code. Part of him wanted to pull it from the octopus socket which also wasn't up to code. Another part remembered that he didn't know what it was keeping on.  
He'd have to talk to someone about that and why this room smelled like mold and ketchup chips.  
He ignored the frayed wire and looked around for the door Ms. Humber had told him about. He scanned the room a couple times.  
He saw it. Beside one of the four couches, identical in every way except in damage, lining the walls. The top of the door's frame was three feet above the ground.  
Davey looked around one more time. He walked over and crouched before knocking.  
"Hey. Come in," said a voice from inside.  
Davey opened the door. After four inches of wall the door led to a room Davey hoped would be big enough for him to stand. "Are you the lighting guy?"  
"Yeah."  
Davey frowned, accepting his fate. He put down his clipboard and pushed it through the door, the pen on a string trailing behind it. He took off his backpack and pushed it through. Davey got on his knees and crawled through the doorway. The room was dark and contained more cables and blinking lights than Davey had ever seen. It smelled less like Ketchup chips, more like saltwater.   
He looked up and saw a boy in an office chair typing away on a laptop at a table covered with lighting and sound boards. "Hey."  
The guy looked down at him and smiled. "Hey, you David?"  
"Yes.”  
“You wanna get off the floor, David?”  
"Right, sorry." Davey stood up and brushed off his pants. He picked up his clipboard.  
"Sorry about the obstacle course. I've filed like three accessibility complaints. I’m Charlie. What can I help you with?”  
“Ms. Humber said you could help me with lights?"  
"That's me. You want me to light your student play?”  
“Yes, please. Well, it’s not mine, it’s my sisters. I mean she wrote it. And she’s directing it. I’m the assistant director so it’s more my job to get what she’s saying out to everyone in the cast. And you, though you’re part of the crew, not the cast. She’s in her junior year, she’s thinking the play will look good on her applications for scholarships and stuff. But it’s good just as a play in itself. I’m not just saying that because it’s my sisters. Or because I’m helping. But yeah, it’s not really mine, other than I’m a part of it.” Davey wiped a clammy hand on his sweater. “I’m also stage managing.”  
“Cool.”  
“So can you help me with that kind of stuff?  
“Yeah.” Crutchie used the table to push his chair across the room to a fold up table. He grabbed a pen and notebook and pushed off that table back to Davey. He opened the book to a blank page. “Whaddya need?”  
-  
Davey had made out with one person before. It was after an appropriate amount of dates and he didn’t have to ignore the fact he was sitting on an audio cable. But, he wasn’t about to start complaining.  
He wrapped his arms around Crutchie’s waist and pulled him closer. Crutchie tilted his head to the other side and moved his hand to the back of Davey’s head.  
They heard Davey’s phone buzz from his backpack.  
Crutchie moved back. “Should you?”  
“It’s probably just the reminder I set for this meeting.”  
Crutchie lifted an eyebrow. “Maybe you should set some more.”  
Davey kissed him again and they fell back into their previous activity.  
The phone buzzed again.  
And again.  
And again.  
Davey broke away and reached for his backpack. “Sorry.” He pulled it over and unzipped the front pocket. Flipping open his phone he saw how much later he’d been in the lighting room than planned and three messages from his sister.  
Sarah: Did you meet the guy yet?  
Sarah: Did it go okay? Is he okay?  
Sarah: Davey?  
Sarah: Are you not answering because you didn’t like him?


End file.
